Charmspeak, Music, and Love Potions
by ShadowQueen198
Summary: Nico comes back to camp after hardly being there for a while. He and Will eventually get together but with a jealous daughter of Aphrodite and the new development of the love potion from the Hecate cabin how long will they survive? *DISCLAIMER* If I owned PJO or HOO I wouldn't be on here would I? After HOO and before TOA. OCs: Beatrice Swords Daughter of Hades, and way more!


**Here's the deal this will be rubbish for I have not read PJO AND HOO in a while. Nico and Will are both 16 it's been a year since Gaea and puberty hit Nico and it hit hard in other words Aphrodite hit him hard with the pretty stick, there will be a few OCs mentioned that will be explained in another fic I swear but... you might need you to remind me. Nico was hardly at camp for the past year he spent a lot of time with his dad and his sister (the oc based off me), Professor Beatrice Swords of Chal (an island off of Scotland.) Institute For Young Half Bloods he is now tall, Beatrice made him eat bcuz she had to and workout he gained quite a bit of muscle, his skin has gained very few colour, his hair goes to his chin. Will looks more or less the same.**

"NICO DI'ANGELO YOU STOLE MY FREAKING GUM GIVE IT BACK!

Nico had come back to camp about a week ago and had taken up pranking campers, his latest prank was stealing Will's first pack of gum in 8 years and replacing it with a pack of 'under world' gum which was just a pack of bones. So, there Will was throwing open the Hades cabin and trying but, ultimately failing, to scare Nico. The son of Hades was sitting on the top bunks of one of the beds strumming his black guitar and chewing on Will's grape flavoured gum.

"GIVE IT BACK, WHERE IS IT? !" Will yelled at Nico. Nico jumped off the bunk and set the guitar in the black case facing the wall. Finally he turned to will ran his fingers through his raven black hair and then answered, "Where's what Tesoro **(** **1)**?" Will faltered for a second _damn that sexy Italian accent._ Will actually had no idea what that meant. Nico turned around to grab a hair band from his bed, Will saw a small yellow and purple box sticking out of the back pocket of his black jeans. Then he suddenly blurted out, "My gum I can see it sticking out of your back pocket." "So, you were looking at my ass?" Nico looked at him in a way that sent shivers up his spine, but before he could answer Nico, he sauntered over to Will and leaned in. For a moment Will thought he was going to kiss him until he whispered "Chiudere la porta si sta lasciando l'aria calda in, Close the door you are letting the hot air in." And pulled the door shut. Will forgot why he was in his crushes cabin for a minute until Nico blew a purple bubble.

"I want my gum give it back please."

"If you want the gum come and get." _Alright, challenge excepted._ Will walked over to Nico and wraped his arms around his neck tightly an a hug. Nico Tensed up but relaxed only slightly when Will slid his hand into one of Nico's back pocket only to realize it was the wrong pocket, was going to move his hand out but instead he squeezed( He thinks someone spiked his coffee LOU ELLEN). Will turned his head to the side slightly Nico was blushing deeper than a tomateo

"Uh, Will your a hand is, ah,-" Will effectifely shut him up my smashing his lips against Nico's. He didn't tense or wriggle away from him. Will was ecstatic, he was kissing Nico, his crush, of 3 years. Then, even tho it lasted a good three minutes for Will it was over to soon, Nico pulled away and looked at him. All feeling left Will as it looked as tho Nico had seen a ghost. Nico turned and promptly fled his own cabin and shadow traveled to the Zeus cabin. Will was heart broken, awful thoughts of regret and worry filled his mind. _What if he's not gay? What if he didn't like me? What if he hates me_ now? _What if he leaves camp again because of me? What if-_ He stopped mid think-sentence, he was not going to wallow in self pity and heart break. So, instead he started looking thru Nico's empty cabin like a stalker. (Beatrice? What are you writing? Me: **What? Nothing Will!** I WAS NOT BEING A STALKER! I was just looking thru his stuff when he wasn't there and with out his knowledge... hehe.) Will walked over and opened his wardrobe, guess what? It was all black and a little dark dark blue and grey. Will turned around and saw his guitar case. He walked over and opened it, on the top were heart shape pictures of Will, even tho no one was there he blushed. Will still wasn't convinced that it was enough to prove that Nico liked liked him. He turned and saw a spiral sketch book. _Nico draws?_ Will walked over to the bunk that Nico's sketch book was sitting on and picked it. Upon further inspection he noticed that it had tabs. The first was back and marked in white marker it said "Tartarus, Memories, and Dreams" Will really didn't want to look thru that tab. The next one was poison green and marked in black " Monsters, Demons, and Gods" Will decided that was a good place to start. He started flipping past amazing and (terrifyingly) realistic drawings and sketches of monsters and demons, Nico had drawn anything from Empousai to Alecto and the Furies, Then he came upon the gods the first one was his dad. Nico drawn Apollo as what looked like a 20 year old man with curly blonde hair, bright sky blue eyes, yellow Drake (Will: Drake really Dad?) T-shirt on, blue shorts and sun yellow and orange flip flops. In all honesty he looked like an older Will, which kind of scared him. Will flipped thru a few more gods - Zeus, Athena' Poseidon, Hermes, Hestia, Ares, Aphrodite (and more)- he finally noticed the last tab it was red and the writing was black, "Will\Crushes 3" _Whoa wait one godly minute HIS name under CRUSHES? Did That mean Nico like liked him?_ His heart beating fast he flipped to the first page. It was him, Will sitting in his office chair in the infirmary pink scrubs, jean shorts, and sky blue flip flops. In the drawing he was leaning back in the chair chewing on a pencil wit his feet on the desk. In the top right corner there was a real life picture of the drawing paper clipped to the page. _When did he take that?_ Will continued looking thru that tab, they were all him. Feeling happy and satisfied he closed the book and set it back where it was. He turned and the left the cabin turning back and looking thru the door only long enough to think _Maybe there's hope for us after all_ and promptly shut the door.

* * *

"So, he kissed you?"

Jason asked looking for a clear answer about the crazy story that his little deathboy had just told him. Nico had his hair in a bun and was pacing the Zeus cabin floor telling Jason about his kiss with Sunshine. Jason was sitting on the couch slightly confused and slightly amused. Nico was clearly upset he could tell that much. Nico tho wouldn't have, it he hated that he liked Will and really hated the feeling of hopeless love. But, he was also terrified, the question was tho what was he more afraid of being rejected or being accepted?

" Yeah, I have liked him for 2 years Jace keep up."

"Then why are you so upset if that's what you wanted?'

"Yes, I mean no I mean I don't know what I want that's why I came to you!" He yelled angrily at his friend. Jason was even more confused, because he sure as hell was no Aphrodite. " You should of gone to Piper for that Zombie Brains. Anyway what are you so afraid of?" He said not knowing what else to do. Nico glared at him weakly as a thousand thoughts of "What he was so afraid of? "popped into his head, He was afraid maybe will was messing with him, or maybe he was just using him, or maybe it was just a dare, and a thousand other reason why not to trust Will. The worst thought was that Cupid was just messing with him again.

" You my dear Fried Brain are no help on this matter what so fucking ever." He said to Jason as he took his hair out.

"Hey watch your language!" Jason scolded him.

"Fuck you and you damn clean language, Staple Face." Nico replied before falling back on to the couch to watch a movie with Jason. The movie was "Captain America and The Winter Soldier". Nico loved this movie for 4 reasons, 1 was he loved Marvel, 2 was he loved Captain America Jason liked to joke he was Nico's fictional boyfriend, 3 Chris Evans as Captain America was possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen (besides Will of course.), and 4 was he thought Stucky or Steve and Bucky were the cutest couple ever.

The movie started and Nico tried to pay attention to the movie he really did but, the feeling of Will was still fresh on his mind. Nico didn't want to be hurt but to him all that followed love was hurt and anger and he sure as hell didn't need anymore of that shit in his life. Maybe if he stayed away from Will he would forget about the kiss and any feeling he had towards Nico. Hopefully having the same affect on Nico. One thought had time to pass into his mind before turning his head back to the movie to watch Bucky beat the shit out of Captain America, _There was no hope for them after all._ Then turned back to his beloved movie.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my first fanfiction (first chapter). Now for a question, What could a daughter of Aphrodite use against Nico and how did they get it?**

 **Reviews and suggestions are welcome!**


End file.
